Broken
by HidingBehindASmile
Summary: When Taz breaks her leg, what happens?


**A/N – So here is something I wrote while I was supposed to be revising. I mean, uh, I wrote it in my free time because I clearly revise when I'm supposed to. Nice cover up there. So yes, here it is. It's not very exciting, just a bit fluffy and whatnot. As these things tend to be. Thanks for reading (if you actually do go on and read this, if not, well, have a nice day…) Anyway, I'll be quiet now.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Team StarKid because that, my friends, is called slavery. In other news, I just walked into a door. **

The heaviest ensign in the Galactic League landed on her tiny leg and the thump of him hitting the floor was followed by a series of loud cracks.

As he rolled off her slowly gasps filled the room accompanied by the question "do you think it's broken?" by one of the less bright rangers. Taz was shaking in pain by this point, with an anxious Up who had sprinted across the room by her side, yet she still managed to launch her knife angrily at the ranger's head, leaving it embedded in the wall beside him.

The ranger paled significantly and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Taz rolled her eyes, and then swore violently as another clumsy ranger tried and failed to roll her elegantly and painlessly onto a stretcher.

"I can't believe you missed him," Up joked as four rangers lifted the stretcher together, trying to be gentle.

"It was intentional," Taz protested and Up nodded, a patronising smile on his face.

"Of course you did, Tazzie," Up said slowly, using the nickname she hated with a passion.

"I will stab jou in a minute," she scowled furiously.

"Oh yes, and would that be with the knife currently stuck in the wall?" Up asked brightly, grinning widely.

"It was deliberate!" Taz claimed. "Do jou really think I want de doctors to be treating dat _idiota_ while I'm there with a broken leg?"

"Ah, fair point," Up smiled. "Did you know it looks like you have about five knees?"

"Did jou know I'm going to punch jou in the face?"

"I don't think you will," Up smirked. "Wouldn't want to share any doctors now, would we?"

"What, does Up need a doctor for a little boo-boo on his face?" Taz mocked, wincing in pain as the stretcher rounded a corner sharply.

"Are you okay?" Up asked.

"I would be if these _idiotas_ weren't slamming me into the walls all de time," she said pointedly. A few rangers mumbled apologies while one flinched back, dropping the stretcher in fear. Up caught it just in time, but not quickly enough to stop the moan of pain that escaped Taz.

"Jou better run," she yelled after the retreating ranger. "Because I am going to break jou."

"You can beat him black and blue with your crutches," Up told her comfortingly, then broke into a smile. "Well, if you can catch up with him, that is."

"I could beat half de _idiotas_ in here on crutches," Taz muttered. "Dey can barely carry me quickly to de hospital wing." Up noted the stretcher sped up dramatically, the pace approaching a slow jog as the rangers glanced fearfully at the small girl they were carrying. Up snorted.

The hospital wing appeared at the end of the corridor and the rangers seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. As they entered the world of sterile white with that distinctive smell, they left soon after depositing Taz on the bed, muttering lame excuses about 'extra training'.

Soon Up was the only one left. The doctor walked in briskly and then recoiled at the sight of her leg.

"Hmm, I think it might be broken," he laughed to himself then doubled over as he received a sharp kick to the groin from her healthy leg. Up winced.

"She's not so keen on jokes at the moment," he informed the doctor helpfully, trying not to laugh as the doctor staggered round the bed, his face creased in pain.

"I think it's safer round here," the doctor laughed, then squeaked as a fist hit his leg. "Maybe we'll just send you to x-ray," he said to Taz, backing away slowly, as if confronting a wild animal. "Nurse!"

As Taz was whisked off to x-ray, and then off to theatre, Up sat silently in the waiting room, staring intently at the floor.

The door finally opened and as Up's head jolted up, he saw a nurse's head poking through the door.

"Don't worry, she's fine," the nurse said softly and Up realised he was suddenly standing up. "Come on through," she pointed to the overnight rooms. "She's still a little… over-excited? The anaesthetic can make some people rather… peculiar."

As Up entered the small white room he saw Taz sitting on the bed, seemingly out of it. He sat down on the chair beside the bed quietly. Taz looked up, startled.

"Woah," she said in awe. "Jou're like, like..." She grabbed his face as she tried to think and Up tried not to laugh. "Batman! That's it! I was here and den BAM. Dere jou were."

Up chuckled softly, then jumped as Taz shouted.

"A heffalump! Did jou hear it? Did jou?" Up chuckled again and Taz pulled his ear towards her. "And again! Did jou hear it that time?" The bright, expectant smile on her face faded and her eyes drooped noticeably.

"I'm tired. Time to go see Santa," she said, as if it were the perfectly logical thing to say.

Up stood up, whispering goodbye to the small girl who already appeared to have dropped off. As he tiptoed towards the door, he heard a small whisper.

"Up?"

"Yes?"

"I love jou. Almost as much as clocks like to dance. Night."

"Night."

Up closed the door with a quiet click and leant against the outside for a few minutes.

"I love you too, Taz," he finally whispered. "I love you too."


End file.
